Heretofore, visual indicator devices have been provided to indicate visually an abnormal operating condition. Such devices have normally included a plunger movable between extended and retracted positions with one color being presented visually where the plunger is extended and a contrasting color being presented visually when the plunger is retracted. At times, particularly where substantial distances are involved, it is sometimes difficult to view clearly the color being presented.